John Weiner
Jonathan Paul Weiner, aka John, was a main character in Glee: The Next Generation until his departure in Season 2. He sort of filled the Matt Rutherford and/or Mike Change role of the fan fiction. He, along with Miles, was a wide reciever for the McKinley Titans. He, however, was happier in his position. He made his debut in the episode "For Your Entertainment," but only appeared briefly and did not join New Directions until the following episode, "Proud." He made his final appearance in Season 2's "Goodbye" after he committed suicide to the devastation of New Directions. Since Season 2 he has made several appearances posthumously, particularly in aiding Miles and Adam with problems they are facing. John didn't sing much, perhaps due to his belief that he didn't stand out very much. John was also one of the peacekeepers among New Directions, although he did get into an altercation with Miles, but this was likely due to his desperation towards the end of his life. He was never shown to be crushing on any girls, much less dating one, until in Season 2 when New Directions read his journal to discover an unrequited love for Nicole Martin. John Weiner was created by wiki member ArpickgLeeker and is portrayed by Scott Clifton. He was later adopted by SouthernSwag. Background Not a whole lot about John is known before the beginning of the series, but it is told that Miles and him were best friends and had a very strong friendship with a healthy rivalry. He also was good friends with Jaxon, Kevin, and Rose beforehand and was a member of the football when he was younger too. Little was revealed about his family or life otherwise. Biography Season 1 John makes his first appearance of the series in For Your Entertainment at football practice with Jaxon, Kevin, and Miles. He is reintroduced into Jaxon before saying how plays fullback and will be blocking for Jaxon. He then starts to run wind sprints with the rest of the guys. He makes another brief appearance in Proud where he comments that Miles looks like he will get the position of quarterback and that Beiste will given the position to whoever deserves it before being yelled at by Kevin. In Battle of the Sexes, John rushes into to audition for the New Directions, mentioning how he barely got excused from football practice. He sings an excellent cover of The Reason, and he is complimented by both Emma and Will before returning to football practice. He is seen seconding Miles' nomination of Jaxon for their leader. Later, he is shown to be excited when it is announced 80's week and shows his love for The Goonies in Two of Hearts. He shows disappointment in losing the battle of the sexes competition, saying how they rocked it. He performs in both We Built This City and The Goonies 'R' Good Enough later in the episode. During This is Halloween, John dresses up as a vampire and he helps Rose with her performance of Scary. He dances along with her. He sings and is involved with both numbers performed by the New Directions. He is shown to have been holding one of the twins while Hallie was talking with Sue. He briefly appears in My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe? singing vocals in There For You. In Don't Turn Around, John suggests Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance as their group number for Sectionals. He later says how everyone in the New Directions feels like outcasts. Nicole and John are seen hanging out in the courtyard in The Most Magical Music On Earth, and the two see a girl dressed up as Pocahontas. They realize it is India and begin dying in laughter saying how she officially had lost it. He later sings as one of the leads in The Circle of Life. John attends Sectionals with everyone else in the Battle For Sectionals, and performs Blow with the rest of the New Directions. He is later seen celebrating with everyone else and performs I Made It with some of the other guys. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree shows that John is offended my Hallie's religious solo. He reveals that he is an atheist and that he refuses to believe any of what she just sung about. He said it was his right to believe that, saying that Christmas might not be about gifts but it certainly isn't about fairy tales. John believes that it is about family and the magic of the winter season. He then performs Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays with the rest of the guys in the New Directions. In The Power of Love, John is seen attending Will and Emma's wedding and performing with the rest of the New Directions. He later questions what's wrong with their being alcohol at a party. In a voiceover he goes on to say that he a deep very dark secret. He continues on saying he never has told anyone and doesn't plan on it, but he feels paranoid and helpless about. John believes that no one cares about him anyways. He arrives at the party and performs The Party's Just Begun. John jams out in Early Mornin' as well. By the beginning of Love Conquers All, Miles begins to notice something is up with John. He looks down and notices that John is wearing a wristband, and says how he has been wearing it all day. Kevin and Miles quickly assume that it tattoo, but John says it isn't. As Kevin walks off and John begins to walk away as well, but Miles grabs his wrist to stop him. John grimaces and Miles pull down his wristband to reveal a nasty cut. He questions if John did it himself, to which John quickly replies saying it was an accident. Miles says that he should go see somebody, but John screams at him to stay out of his life and Beiste comes tell them to focus, ending the conversation. He performs Call It What You Want at the end of the episode. The feud is shown to be continuing on in British Invasion, where John is seen clawing at his long sleeved shirt which Miles confronts him about it. John continues to say it was an accident, and that there is no need to make it a national incident. Miles tells John he isn't stupid and eventually the cuts will get too deep and that is really going to hurt the people that love him. John screams that he doesn't care and storms off, and Miles yells after him saying that if he doesn't get help that he will tell, and John doesn't look back. He later practices football and catches a pass and sings Golden Skans while he is practicing. Miles looks over at John, and says that he is not talking to him. Jaxon tells them to cool it, and John edges Miles on telling him to tell people. Miles pleads with him saying they could get him help, to which John replies that he doesn't need any help and shoves Miles. The two boys than get in a fight, landing several punches until Jaxon and Kevin can separate them. Coach Beiste then runs over and yells at the two to go to Figgin's office. Miles breaks the moments of silence in Figgin's office by saying he was just trying to help John, which he responds by saying he doesn't have a problem. Beiste continues to yell at them, and she knows things aren't normal. Miles than reveals that John is cutting himself, and even if John hates him for telling. John sits there quietly and Beiste removes his wristband, showing the cuts. Beiste is shocked and warns him how dangerous it is. Figgins has to suspend both boys, and he goes on saying that John isn't allowed to return until he completes a rehab program with Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester. John says it isn't fair, but Beiste says that they to stop or it could kill him. Figgins reveals the two won't be able to participate in Regionals, to which Miles protests since the New Directions will get disqualified for being a member short. Figgins says he can't change it since there is zero tolerance fighting policy. John blames Miles for what has happened and says that he just wanted Miles to butt out and storms out of the office. Season 2 Season 3 What Could Have Been John Personality John is someone who seems to emit confidence. He also works his very best at whatever he does, and John won't compromise his friends or morals to get what he wants. He's very secretive though, and he has a difficult time opening up, even to his best friend Miles. In actuality, he is very insecure about himself and his life. John doesn't feel good enough for everyone and feels like he his a failure, and that girls wouldn't be worth it. Appearance John is an athletic blond guy, who has deep blue eyes. He keeps his hair dyed brown throughout the first season, before going to his original color. He is a muscular guy and wears clothing that is comfortable and shows off his build. Sexuality John is straight and only pursues girls, but his low self-esteem kept him from being in many relationships and kept his feelings mainly to himself. Relationships Nicole Martin In season 1, Nicole and John were close friends. After his suicide, Nicole later tells Honey that she once had a crush on him. Soon after, Taylor shows Nicole a page in John's diary that shows that he had a crush on Nicole but was too shy to ask her out. Nicole feels devastated that she might have saved his life if she had told John about her feelings. In Jaxon's dream in "What Could Have Been", Nicole and John are happily dating. John tells Nicole that it was thanks to her that he was able to stop cutting. *Start: N/A *End: N/A Songs Season One Solos #'The Reason' (Battle of the Sexes) #'Golden Skans' (British Invasion) Solos in Duets Solos in a Group Number #'You Get What You Give' ('Battle Of The Sexes) ''(with Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Kevin and Lucas) #We Built This City' (Two of Hearts) ''(with Kevin, Hallie, India, Honey, and Evan) #'The Goonies 'R' Good Enough' (Two of Hearts (with Lucas and Evan) #'This is Halloween' (This is Halloween) (with James, Hallie, Bella, Miles, Rose, Evan, Jaxon, Nicole, Breezy & Lucas) #'The Monster Mash' (This is Halloween) (with Rose, Breezy, Lucas, Honey, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, James, India, Hallie & Nicole) #'There For You' (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (with Evan, Jaxon, James, Honey, Nicole, Rose, Kevin, Breezy & Lucas) #'Tonight, Tonight ('Don't Turn Around)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Evan, Nicole, Breezy, Miles, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas and Hallie) #The Circle of Life' (The Most Magical Music On Earth) ''(with Bella, India, Lucas, and Nicole) #'Blow ('Battle For Sectionals) ''(with Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Nicole, Rose, Miles, Evan and Lucas)'' #'I Made It ('Battle For Sectionals) (with Miles, Jaxon, James and Evan) #'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Blaine, James, Evan, Jaxon, Miles, and Lucas) #'The Party's Just Begun '(The Power of Love) (with Evan, Honey, and Breezy) #'Early Mornin'' (The Power of Love) (with Lucas, Rose, Nicole & Kevin) #'Call It What You Want '(Love Conquers All) (with Bella, India, John, Hallie, and Lucas) Trivia Gallery Quotes Videos Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters